Empezando a amar
by 00.'.Nessa.'.00
Summary: Sakura, una muchacha muy poco común, Sasuke, un chico que no le importa casi nada...dos personas completamente diferentes, pero que pasa cuando por circunstancias del destino, se ven obligados a convivir juntos como una linda familia? SasuSaku


**SUMARY:** Sakura, una muchacha muy poco común, Sasuke, un chico que no le importa casi nada...dos personas completamente diferentes, pero que pasa cuando por circunstancias del destino, se ven obligados a convivir juntos como una linda familia? SasuSaku

**Parejas principales:** Sasuke x Sakura

**Genero:** Romance, vida escolar...

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1<span>**

Puede que la vida, no sea siempre como uno quisiera, pero en mas de una ocasión, puede dar un giro inesperado, y las cosas mas imposibles que uno se pudiera imaginar, simplemente pasan.

Eso es lo que muy pronto le pasaría a Sakura Haruno, una muchacha de 16 años, de larga cabellera de un curiosos color rosado, con unos bonitos ojos verde jade, aunque de cierta manera le faltaba el brillo de cualquier muchacha de su edad. Pues la verdad es que ella en ciertas características no era como las demás, su carácter era de lo mas difícil, tenia muy mal humor, era muy terca, se enfadaba muy rápido y bueno, su mirada en ocasiones era completamente inexpresiva, claro que ella no siempre había sido así, antes había sido una niña llena de vida, muy inocente y sincera, que siempre estaba sonriendo y mostrando su felicidad, pero todo eso cambio a la muy temprana edad de 5 años, cuando su padre las abandono a ella, junto con su madre, dejándolas a las dos desamparadas, de cierto modo eso la afecto de tal manera que toda ella cambió por completo, por no mencionar que desde ese día, aborrecía y odiaba a los hombres.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Era un hermoso día de primavera, en uno de los mas conocidos institutos de todo Konoha, se encontraba saliendo del recinto escolar una muchacha de cabellera rosada, Sakura, que recién había terminado todas sus clases, se dirija a la salida sola, pues sus amigas siempre se demoraban mucho en salir, y eso a ella le fastidiaba, de modo que como muchas otras veces, se adelantaba a las demás, para que así ellas se dieran un poco mas de prisa.

-Sakura!

La nombrada paro su camino, esperando a la causante de semejante grito, que no era otra que una de sus mejores amigas, Ino Yamanaka, una muchacha de su misma edad, de larga cabellera rubia recogida en una cola alta, y con unos bonitos ojos azul celeste, se acercaba corriendo por detrás, para alcanzar a la pelirosada.

-Por fin te alcanzo...pensé que no te alcanzaría, te fuiste tan rápido de la clase... - tomando un poco de aire - porque tanta prisa?

-Nada importante, como se que siempre se demoran tanto en recoger todas sus cosas, solo me fui adelantando...

-Pero si ni dijiste nada! - algo fastidiada.

-A no? bueno, pues se me olvido - sacándole la lengua a su amiga.

-Bueno, el caso es que Hinata y yo habíamos planeado que esta tarde podríamos ir un poco de tiendas, hace tiempo que no vamos juntas

-De tiendas? - con cara de fastidio.

A Sakura le gustaba muy poco ir " de tiendas", era algo que sencillamente, no le llamaba la atención, como al resto de sus amigas, hasta Hinata que era de lo mas tímida, se emocionaba cuando iban de compras juntas.

-Si de tiendas, bueno, estos días hemos estado hasta arriba de tareas, no esta mal despejarse un rato no - con sonrisa suplicante, sabia muy bien que a su amiga no le gustaba nada ir de tiendas.

-Paso... - mirando para otro lado, con indiferencia.

-Como que pasas? Sakura, esta vez tienes que venir... - haciendo pucheros, que a su amiga pelirosa no le causo ningún efecto - venga...

-No - dijo rápidamente - además, no se que le ven a estar de un lado para otro mirando cosas, si al final terminan quedándose lo primero que vieron...

-Ya Sakura, deja esa actitud! - dijo finalmente la rubia, quería llevar a Sakura, y la llevaría - dentro de un rato me pasare por tu casa junto con Hinata - iba diciendo mientras regresaba al recinto escolar - así que estate lista!

-Que? Ni hablar, claro que no! No pienso...ir... - termino de decir, pero su amiga, rápidamente y antes de que pudiera protestar, ya se había perdido de vista - tsk...vaya con la cerda...esta no se me olvida... - iba diciendo, mientras reanudaba el camino hacia su casa, ya al fin resignada, pues sabia que su amiga, la arrastraría si fuera necesario.

Iba tranquila, sin ninguna prisa por llegar a casa, durante el camino, muchas mirada se posaron en ella, miradas masculinas, a las que ella no hacia ningún caso, incluso parecían molestarle, pues Sakura odiaba a los hombres, no los soportaba, a decir verdad tenia muy pocos amigos, se podían contar incluso con los dedos de una sola mano, y es que no confiaba en ninguno, a excepción de esos pocos, ya que le habían demostrado su amistad muchas veces.

En cuanto llego a su casa, un bonito apartamento, pues solo eran dos, se dio cuenta que su madre aun no había regresado, probablemente no lardaría en llegar de su trabajo, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación, para quitarse cuanto antes el uniforme del instituto, que consistía en una corta falta negra, una camisa blanca, con el símbolo del instituto en una de las mangas y una pequeña corbata negra, no es que le desagradara, pero eso de llevar falta tanto tiempo seguido, al final del día, la incomodaba, por lo que después de quitarse el uniforme fue al armario para coger ropa un poco mas cómoda, recordó que sus amigas pasarían por ella, por lo que cogió unos vaqueros azules desteñidos de cintura baja, junto con una camiseta blanca con distintos toques en plateado, busco sus zapatillas de deporte, pues sabia que le tocaría andar, y prefería ir cómoda, de modo que una vez las localizo se las puso, y se dirigió a arreglar el pelo, aunque solamente se lo recogió en una cola alta, cayéndole esta hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, dejando sueltos algunos mechones rebeldes cayéndole graciosamente a los costados de su cara.

Se dirigió a la sala de estar para ver un poco de tv antes de que llegaran sus amigas, pero nada mas encender el aparato, se escucho la puerta de la entrada que se abría, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba, por lo que solo levanto un poco la cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro.

-Hola cielo - saludo a su hija al entrar en el salón, pudiendo ver una cabellera rosa que se podía ver un poco que sobresalía del sofá.

Midori Haruno, era una mujer realmente joven, y realmente se podía decir a ciencia cierta, que era la madre de Sakura, pues eran exactamente iguales, los mismos rasgos, el mismo color rosado de pelo, los ojos eran lo único que cambiaba, ella los tenia de un bonito color miel, pero por lo demás, eran iguales, y incluso se podía decir que eran hermanas, pues la madre era y aparentaba joven, pues había quedado embarazada de Sakura a los 18 años.

-Hola mama - contesto, para volver la vista de nuevo hacia el tv.

-Vas a salir? - acercándose hacia el sofá donde se encontraba su hija después de dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa.

-Si, Ino me obligo - digo sin mas, sacando una sonrisa a su madre con la palabra "obligo" - por lo que no me quedo mas remedio que aceptar pasar toda la tarde mirando estúpidos escaparates...no se que le ven a eso enserio...yo lo encuentro de lo mas estúpido...

-Sakura... - dio un largo suspiro, ya sabia lo poco que le gustaban esas cosas, y el mal humor que le ocasionaba eso a veces a su hija, aunque le parecía gracioso la manera en la que refunfuñaba cuando la "obligaban" - lo de ir de tiendas es lo de menos, ya veras como os divertís juntas, ya que cuando os juntáis las tres, no hace falta un pretexto para que os lo paséis bien - termino de decir sonriendo dulcemente.

-... - pensando el las palabras que había dicho su madre, tenían un poco de razón - puede que sea cierto lo que dices... - devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Paso poco mas de media hora desde entonces, cuando se pudo escuchar el sonido del timbre procedente de la entrada, por lo que Sakura se levanto, sabia perfectamente quienes eran, por lo que se despidió de su madre que se encontraba dándose un baño, y salio de su departamento, encontrándose con Ino y Hinata, una muchacha de su misma edad, de cabellera larga azulada hasta la mitad de la espalda, y unos bonitos ojos color perla, ambas le sonreían, la rubia mas efusivamente por haber conseguido lo que quería, por lo que la pelirosa solo suspiro pesadamente antes de emprender su camino.

Llegaron al centro comercial de Konoha, después de haber cogido el autobús, pues quedaba algo lejos de la casa de la pelirosa.

Nada mas llegar la rubia ya quería ver varias tiendas, tirando de las otras dos muchachas, Sakura sabia que ahí empezaría su tortura, por lo que solo puedo bufar molesta ante la insistencia de su amiga rubia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Vamos teme! - llamaba un muchacho de alborotado cabello rubio y ojos azul eléctrico, moviendo efusivamente el brazo en el aire, para llamar la atención de la persona a la que se dirigía - vamos!

-Hmp...mira que llega a ser ruidoso... - contestaba con algo de molestia otro muchacho de cabellos negro, con destellos azulados, algo alborotado por la parte de detrás y unos penetrantes ojos negros - y deja de llamarme teme, quieres dobe...

Ambos se encontraban en el centro comercial, tenían pensado hacer una fiesta junto con el resto de sus amigos, por lo que se habían acercado hasta allí para comprar ciertas cosas para el momento.

-A todo esto...porque tuve que venir expresamente contigo dobe? - mirándolo con su típica expresión de indiferencia - no podías venir solo o que...

-No te quejes tanto, terminaras siendo un amargado - se paro para voltear a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro - además, quien es el que se molesta si no hay ciertas cosas o bebidas que le gustan?

-Hmp... - reanudando el paso, dejando a su amigo detrás - pues date prisa, quiero irme cuanto antes...

Naruto por su parte, no le contesto, solamente rió para sus adentros, sabia perfectamente como era el Uchiha, por lo que sus comentarios, fingiendo desinterés, le causaban cierta gracia, al fin de cuantas de trataba del "teme".

Pasaron una hora buscando en diferentes tiendas, hasta que por fin ya tenían todo lo que creían necesario, decidieron finalmente que lo mejor seria retirarse del lugar, puesto que el moreno ya no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí, lo único que quería era irse, no soportaba ver a tanta chica baboseando por donde pasaba, las encontraba demasiado "huecas", y su amigo no ayudaba mucho riéndose por cada tontería, le hacia perder los nervios.

No paso mucho, cuando Naruto se percato de ciertas personas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, era algo inconfundible no reconocerlas, mas aun cuando iban juntas, ya que una cabellera rosada, no se ve muy a menudo, no?

-Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! - grito rápidamente el uzumaki, agitando exageradamente el brazo, llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por su alrededor.

_- Y ahora que... -_ pensó rápidamente el moreno tras los gritos de su amigo -_ Hinata? ah..la nueva novia del dobe, y con amigas... -_ resoplo sin mucho interés, iba a perder otro rato por algo que al el no le importaba lo mas mínimo.

A lo lejos, las tres muchachas, tras escuchar sus nombres con tanto entusiasmo, rápidamente divisaron al rubio saludando enérgicamente, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo, aun se podía nerviosa cuando se trataba de el, llevaban unos meses saliendo, por lo que tanto la pelirosa como la rubia, habían tenido ocasión de conocerlo, llegando a considerarlo un buen amigo, aunque la pelirosa no siempre lo vio así, al principio, lo vio como a todos los demás, odioso por el echo de ser un hombre, pero con el tiempo, llego a comprobar la buena persona que era, ya que no dudaba en ayudarla siempre que podía, por lo que ahora lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, casi como un hermano. Tras mirarse unos segundos, decidieron acercarse, ya que no siempre, al menos la rubia y la pelirosa podían verlo, ya que estudiaba en un sitio diferente, y además era dos años mayor que ellas, 18 años tenia, por lo que se movía en otro ambiente.

-Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun - nerviosa y sonrojada, Hinata se acerco tímidamente hasta el lado del rubio.

-Hinata-chan! - abrazándola con entusiasmo, provocando que la muchacha acabara mas roja que un tomate - no sabia que os encontraría aquí jeje.

-Ya Naruto, déjala ir - dijo la pelirosa acercándose un poco mas, junto con la rubia - vas a hacer que le de algo...

-Eso eso, solo mírala - rió entre dientes yamanaka - esta mas roja que un tomate jajaja.

-Chicas... - la hyuga las miro con algo de reproche, pero aun muy colorada.

-Neh neh teme - llamando a su amigo - esta es Hinata-chan, y ellas dos sus amigas, Sakura-chan y Ino-chan, aunque también lo son mías jejej - sonriendo de manera zorruna.

El moreno se las quedo viendo por unos instantes, aun no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su nueva novia, ya que de ella solo sabia que era mas pequeña y estudiaba en otro instituto. Mirándola bien, era bastante mona, esos ojos, tan típicos de su familia, piel pálida y cabello peliazulado, supuso de cuerpo también estaría bien, aunque eso, no le importaba mucho, y parecía demasiado tímida para su gusto. La tal Ino, era bastante mas extrovertida por lo que parecía, se parecía a Naruto...tenia una larga cabellera rubia y unos ojos azul celeste (vaya, hasta en eso se parecía a Naruto) aunque uno, lo tenia tapado por un mechón de cabello que le cubría un lado de la cara, en fin, moda de chicas y por ultimo, la tal Sakura, la que mas le llamo la atención, llevaba el cabello...¿rosa? seria natural eso? y otra cosa que le llamo la atención, le estaba mirando...¿con indiferencia? era eso? aunque debía admitir que tenia unos ojos jade preciosos, aunque ya de por si, era bastante linda.

-hmp...Sasuke - se presento, después del pequeño estudio - y por cierto, dobe, deja de llamarme así - mirando amenazadoramente al rubio.

Pasaron un rato ahí, hablando, aunque básicamente era el uzumaki quien hablaba, contándoles todo lo que le había pasado en el día, sasuke apenas participaba en la conversación, solo de vez en cuando, cuando su rubio amigo le insistía en que afirmara alguna cosa que habían echo. Por otro lado, Hinata reía tímidamente, mientras que Ino, no era tan discreta, no paraba de reírse de las payasadas que decía su amigo, y también aprovechaba para mirar a su acompañante, para que negarlo, la rubia, a pesar de tener novio, no perdía la oportunidad de mirar a chicos apuestos, y esa, claro esta, no iba a ser una excepción.

Mientras Sakura empezaba a impacientar-se, vale que si le agradaba la compañía del rubio, pero en esa ocasión, habiendo sido arrastrada hasta allí, y además, estando con otro chico que no conocía de nada, no le agradaba mucho la situación, por lo que decidió que lo mejor seria irse de allí, y dejar que sus amigas continuaran sin ella, ya que por su parte, estar ahí en el centro comercial, no le iba a llevar a ningún lado, total, no se iba a comprar nada.

-Chicas... - interrumpió la rosada - se me había olvidado que tengo unos asuntos que atender, de modo que regresare a casa - mintió, no le agradaba mucho mentirlas, pero en esta ocasión, era necesario - así que no os preocupéis, seguid vosotras y ya me contareis - empezó a alejarse con rápidos pasos antes de que la detuvieran y despidiéndose con la mano - nos vemos mañana!

Se alego rápidamente del lugar, dejándolos a todos observando por la rápida partida de la rosada, vaya que esta chica si era rápida para escaquearse de las cosas cuando quería.

-Esta Sakura... - bufo la rubia algo derrotada - ya me extrañaba a mi que no se fuera antes...

OoOoOoOoOoO

_- Finalmente en casa... -_ pensó Sakura, una vez cerro la puerta tras de ella.

Avanzo lentamente hacia el interior, adentrándose en la sala y cayendo rendida en el mullido sofá que allí se encontraba. Estaba cansada, muy cansada... ir toda una tarde con sus amigas de tiendas, era agotador. Levanto un poco la cabeza y miro por la ventana, fuera ya estaba completamente oscuro, se acomodo mejor en el sofá, en posición fetal, no le haría ningún mal descansar unos minutos, si solo un momentito y se levantaría...pero antes siquiera de poder contar hasta diez, el sueño se apodero completamente de ella.

En ese instante, Midori apareció por la puerta, pues había escuchado la puerta cerrarse, pero al estar terminando unos papeles para su trabajo, no se había asomado antes. Pudo divisar, en el pequeño mueble del recibidor, las llaves de su hija, pues la flor de cerezo que adornaba su llavero, las caracterizaba.

-Sakura? Donde estas cielo - iba llamando despacio a medida que se adentraba en la sala.

Se detuvo una vez llego al sofá, acomodándose sobre el respaldo de este, y mirando hacia abajo sonriendo dulcemente, ahí se encontraba ella, durmiendo placidamente como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, fue a por algo para cubrirla y dejarla descansar un ratito, ya que por mucho que intentara ir de dura, en el fondo seguía siendo una niña, su niña.

...

...

* * *

><p>Nuevo fic empezado jeje. La verdad, es que salio así sin mas, no tenia nada planeado, pero ya saben, esas tardes en las que no tienes nada que hacer o no te sale nada mejor, pues...ahí me puse, a escribir cualquier cosa hasta que salio este intento de capitulo XDDD<p>

Si, lo se, no es que pase gran cosa, es mas que nada como una introducción a lo que será la historia, se podría decir que en el siguiente capitulo ya empieza realmente, pero en fin, que os a parecido este comienzo?

Hacia siglos que no escribía, por lo que estoy algo desentrenada, pero bueno, aquí estamos intentándolo X3

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!

.- Nëssa -.


End file.
